


I'd Be So Good To You

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Uses His Words, Misunderstandings, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: After seeing Mickey talking to a drunken girl at the Alibi, Ian wonders if he's wasting his time with Mickey. Mickey makes a point to prove Ian's not.Loosely based on "Good To You" by Marianas Trench featuring Jessica Lee





	I'd Be So Good To You

  _Everyone's around, no words are coming now._  

* * *

Mickey fucking hated bars; he liked to drink, sure, but bars were always too fucking crowded and too fucking loud for his taste. He'd rather be at home getting shit-faced alone with Ian, but they apparently  _had_ to come to the Alibi Room for Kev and Vee's anniversary party, which is how Mickey found himself sitting alone at the bar while Ian-the social fucking butterfly he is-talked and danced with his family and friends.

"Hey!" A very drunk woman to Mickey's left shouted right in his damn ear. "You married?" She slurred, rubbing her hand up and down Mickey's bicep.

"No." Not yet, anyway; he still hadn't worked up the fucking nerve to ask Ian to marry him, despite asking Debbie Gallagher for help months ago.

"Wanna get outta here?" She asked, leaning over so she was right in Mickey's face, the smell of vodka on her breath giving him a contact buzz. Before he came out this would have been exactly the kind of girl Mickey went for; makeup caked on her pale face-obviously trying to make her complexion look more tan than it was-her hair bleached blonde with dark brown roots peaking through, and clothes slutty enough even his fucking sister had enough respect for herself not to wear. In short, she looked like the girl using sex as a way to get attention from a man, and that was all Mickey wanted at that time, but now he had his fucking amazing redheaded boyfriend, and she didn't seem at all appealing.

"No." He said again, glancing over at Ian as he laughed at something Fiona or Vee had said. 

"You got a girlfriend?" She asked, staring at Mickey's profile as he watched Ian.

"Hell no." Mickey actually laughed at that; she must not be from around here if she didn't realize he was Mickey Milkovich-former fag-basher turned fag, as Mandy liked to joke-and he wasn't looking at Fiona or Vee, but the redheaded man between them.

"Oh!" She said, suddenly sounding much more sober. "Boyfriend or are you just into him?"

"Boyfriend." Mickey said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"He's cute! God, that smile is fuckin' adorable!" She gushed, and Mickey had to agree; Ian's smile lit up the whole damn room. "Always liked tall guys, too."

"Then why fuckin' hit on me?" Mickey chuckled, glancing back at her.

"Duh, you're fuckin' hot! Bet your man over there's told you that a few times." She giggled. "Casey." She introduced, now seeming completely sober.

"Mickey." He replied with a slight nod. "You play drunk to hit on guys a lot?"

"Usually make 'em feel better when we just fuck and it's over." Casey replied easily. "Anyway, the only two here worth leavin' with are gay, so I'm just gonna chat with you for awhile, 'cause your guy seems busy."

 

"You know who that is with Mick?" Ian asked Vee, tilting his head towards where his boyfriend sat at the bar.

"Casey; she's one of Debbie's friends." Fiona answered when Vee simply shook her head. This wasn't good; Ian loved his sister, but all of her friends were fucking whores, and she was sitting far too close to Mickey for Ian's liking.

"Gonna go talk to him." Ian mumbled, making his way over to the bar as Mickey laughed at something Casey had just said. "Hey, sweetie." Ian said, wrapping his arm around Mickey's waist to stake his claim on the brunette man; he'd locked that shit down a long ass time ago... hadn't he? Mickey smiled up at him, but he still felt a sickening churning in his stomach. "Can I steal you for a second?"

"What's up?" Mickey asked once they'd gotten to the front door of the bar.

"You tell me; what the fuck was goin' on over there?" Ian asked, glaring at his blue eyed boyfriend, who couldn't seem to figure out what the Hell Ian was talking about. "What the fuck were you doin' with her?"

"Chill the fuck out, Ian! We were fuckin' talking!" Mickey snapped, angry that Ian assumed he was in any way interested in Casey.

"Do you love me?" Ian asked, causing Mickey to tense; Ian knew he wasn't great at using his fucking words, and was still fairly uncomfortable with people seeing the softer side he showed the younger man.

* * *

  _And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

* * *

"What's goin' on with them?" Kev asked his wife and friend, watching the intense stand-off by the door between Mickey and Ian.

"Ian's jealous 'cause Mick was talkin' to one of Debbie's slutty ass friends." Vee said, watching as Mickey took a step towards Ian, who took one back to keep a little distance between them.

 

This wasn't fucking fair; Ian knew Mickey fucking hated people hearing him say pussy shit, so why can't he let Mickey close enough that he could just say it to him? Or close enough to kiss that lost puppy look off his face?

* * *

  _And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

* * *

"I thought you were over that fakin' straight shit." Ian said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Is what we have not enough? Do you still need to fuck some random skank to feel like a fuckin' man?"

"Ian-" Mickey tried, but he couldn't think of any words that would put Ian at ease; he's horrible at this shit.

"Save it; I'm goin' home." Ian sighed, turning around and walking out of the bar.

* * *

  _And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

* * *

He had to do something; he couldn't lose Ian. Mickey walked further into the bar, spotting Debbie sitting in a booth looking through the pictures she'd taken of Kev and Vee throughout the night. "Debs!" Debbie looked up, seeing the panicked look on Mickey's face.

"Plan a-go?" She asked, noticing how badly Mickey was trembling.

"Yeah. Need you to go get Ian, though; he just left." Mickey was trying to stay calm, but Debbie could see how upset the Milkovich boy was. She nodded and stood up, patting Mickey's shoulder before darting out of the bar to get her brother.

* * *

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

* * *

Mickey nervously went over the speech Debbie insisted he had to have over and over again, looking at his phone every couple of seconds to see if Debbie or Ian had tried to contact him, but nothing changed. "You okay, man?" Lip asked, sliding into the booth across from Mickey.

"Yeah." Mickey said, hiding his shaking hands under the table.

"He'll get over it, Mick; he knows you love him." Lip reassured, handing his brother's boyfriend a cigarette and his lighter-which he obviously needed-and offered him a kind smile. Mickey hoped Lip was right, because he was a nervous fucking wreck at the moment.

* * *

  _And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

* * *

_Debs(10:16PM): We'll be back in a few. Be ready!_

Great. Now he was even more fucking nervous, because he was seriously about to do this shit in front of a bar full of fucking people! What the hell was he thinking? This was a stupid fucking call.

_Debs(10:19PM): I didn't tell him anything, but he knows something's up._

_Mick(10:20PM): Thanks, Debs._

_Mickey <3(10:21PM): I love you. Sorry I didn't say it, earlier._

_Ian(10:22PM): Gonna explain why Debbie said I had to come back?_

_Mickey <3(10:23PM): Nope. Nothin to explain._

_Ian(10:24PM): Asshole._

Mickey felt slightly more relaxed now that Ian had actually texted him, but he still wasn't sure about this shit.

* * *

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines._

* * *

"Debs, come on, this is fuckin' stupid! If he's gonna run off to the bathroom to fuck one of your slutty ass friends I don't wanna be there!" Ian exclaimed as he and his sister walked up the street towards the Alibi Room.

"Just come with me!" Debbie groaned. "Has Mickey done anything that would make you think he still wanted to be with a woman?" Ian tried to think back over the past four years; tried to look between the lines of every conversation he'd had with his boyfriend for some sign he missed the days of him pretending he was straight, but found nothing.

* * *

  _Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

* * *

"What if I can't think of anything 'cause I don't want to? What if I just wanna think Mick loves me when he wants out?" Ian asked, biting down on his bottom lip. "I love him, Debs; I don't wanna lose him 'cause he'd rather go back to livin' a lie."

"Ian, trust me; you're not gonna lose Mickey. He loves you." Debbie reassured her brother as the bar became visible. "You need a minute?"

"Yeah." Ian said, leaning against the building closest to him until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

  _And I still have your letter just got caught between_

* * *

_Mickey <3(10:30PM): Wish you were here, or we were both at home; rather spend my night off with just you. You know you're about the only person I actually fuckin like._

Ian smiled, taking a screenshot of the text from his boyfriend. If this was coming to an end, he wanted to remember that-for a time-Mickey at least pretended to love him.

* * *

  _Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become._

* * *

Mickey sometimes had a hard time remembering who he was before Ian; that person was all an act, and the man he was now that he was with the person he loved most was a better human being than Mickey ever imagined he could be. He loved the man Ian had helped him become, and wished he could put into words just how thankful he was to the redhead who had helped him discover the better parts of himself. He took a deep breath as the door to the bar opened and Lip-obviously having spoken to Debbie-turned on some song Mickey had never fucking heard. Show time.

* * *

  _And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

* * *

"What's goin' on?" Ian asked when he spotted Mickey in the middle of the bar, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"You gonna come dance with me or not, Firecrotch?" Mickey asked, a smirk on his lips despite the nervousness lurking in his eyes.

"What?" Ian had no fucking idea why he asked Mickey that, but he was at a loss for words; Mickey was more a man of action, but his actions were never this romantic.

"Come 'ere." Mickey said, taking his hands out of his pockets and pulling Ian closer to himself, smiling fondly at the green eyed man as he instinctually wrapped his arms around Mickey's hips.

"You hate sappy shit." Ian whispered in amazement.

"Yeah, but I love you." Mickey whispered, his lips brushing Ian's as they danced at the center of the bar.

* * *

  _And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

* * *

"What's this all about, Mick? You never do shit like this." Ian asked, staring into the endless blue eyes in front of him. "What happened?" Ian felt cold panic settling in his stomach as he thought of the worst; thought Mickey had actually fucked Casey.

"Not gonna get on one knee, not gonna give some speech," Ian heard Debbie shout "Boo!" as Mickey spoke, causing the older man to roll those beautiful eyes. "and I'm not gonna start cryin' like some bitch. I'm not doin' that shit, 'cause we don't need it; we're good for each other 'cause we don't think we always gotta do that shit... Ian, will you marry me?"

Ian couldn't fucking breathe; he was in complete shock. Did Mickey really just propose to him? In front of a room full of people? Ian noticed Mickey staring at him, waiting for an answer, and nodded, the wide smile that had made his face it's home making it impossible for him to speak. Mickey pulled Ian into a kiss, shocking the man further as their lips moved in unison.

"I fuckin' love you!" Mickey said loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear him before the room erupted in applause.

 

"That was sorta fucked up, Debs; Casey's the only friend you got who isn't a complete whore." Fiona said as she stood with her brother, sister, and best friend, watching the newly engaged couple as they continued to dance and sneak the occasional kiss. "How'd you get her to do her makeup and shit like that?"

"Paid her." Debbie said. "And something had to get Mickey to finally man up and ask!"

"Tell Casey I want that dress back." Vee said before going over to her husband, hoping to share a dance the way Mickey and Ian were.

"May not like the way you got him to do it, but those two look happy as Hell." Lip said, smiling at just how happy his baby brother looked wrapped in his fiancé's arms as the song Debbie chose played in the background.

* * *

  _I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of based Casey on Kelly from "Married With Children" because I've been binge watching it, except for the makeup; I did that because people caking makeup on is sort of a pet peeve of mine. Leave me some comments to let me know what you think or if you have any song suggestions. Much love!


End file.
